Part of Something
by valerie37
Summary: One-shot. Coda to episode 7.04, "Painless." Reid confronts Morgan about the prank war. Reid's retaliation to Morgan's prank doesn't exist in this fic. MorganxReid friendship/pre-relationship.


**Title:** Part of Something  
><strong>Author: <strong>valerie37  
><strong>Rating:<strong> FRT  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 924  
><strong>Themes: <strong>Angst, Bullying, Friendship  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own these characters or Criminal Minds.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Coda for episode 7.04 "Painless." Pre-Morgan/Reid relationship, perhaps. Reid's retaliation to Morgan's prank doesn't exist in this fic.  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Reid's acting strange and Morgan wants to know why. When he tries to find out, Reid confronts him about the prank he pulled during the case.

* * *

><p>The jet ride home was quiet. Morgan, as usual, listened to his mp3 player. JJ and Rossi napped; Hotch and Prentiss talked quietly. And Reid, directly across from him…well, it looked like he was sleeping too, but Morgan knew better. Judging by the stiff posture he maintained, Morgan could tell he was faking, or at least awake. He extended his leg in front of him just enough to nudge Reid with his foot. "Hey," he said. "Hey, kid."<p>

Reid maintained his even breathing, his scrunched shut eyes.

"Reid, I know you're awake."

He cracked one eye open. Morgan met it, trying to see beyond it into the man's mind. The intercom crackled and the pilot announced they'd be landing soon.

"What's up, man?"

Reid sat up gingerly, rubbing his head. "I couldn't get to sleep."

"Yeah? How come?"

Reid looked down. "It's nothing."

Morgan narrowed his eyes. What was this wall Reid had suddenly put up? And why now?

"C'mon, kid, what's eating you?"

"I'm fine."

"And I can tell by the way you're saying that that you're not."

Reid said nothing to that.

"Okay, tell you what. When this thing lands, we're gonna get something to eat, okay? My treat."

Reid shook his head. "I—"

"Do this one thing for me, okay?" Morgan sighed. "Please."

Reid looked at him. After a long moment, he broke eye contact and softly said, "Okay."

"Okay." The plane rumbled and gently touched down onto the glowing runway.

At the diner, Morgan chewed his burger slowly, relishing the hot, greasy meal. He wasn't sure where to begin and was hoping that Reid would just start talking, but no such luck. The man had crumbled some crackers into his tomato soup but had not touched it since, preferring instead to turn his spoon slowly in his hands, staring at it intently.

"Here's that coffee you ordered," said a sultry voice to their right. A waitress handed them two piping hot mugs, making eye contact with Morgan through the steamy mist.

"Thank you, ma'am," he said smoothly. As she turned, Morgan watched her go. "Damn. Will you look at her? I've got half a mind to write my number down on the ticket."

"Oh, are you gonna give out your number this time, instead of mine?" Reid said quietly.

Morgan looked at him. "What?"

He said nothing, continuing to turn his spoon.

"Is that what this is about? Reid, that was just a joke."

"Oh, yeah, giving my number to reporters so they can harass me for hours, ha ha. Funny joke."

"I thought you only got a few calls."

"Initially, yeah, but I think they spread my number around as some kind of FBI contact. They're still calling me, I had to turn my phone off."

Morgan felt a rush of guilt. "I just meant for it to be a little bit of fun."

"Well, it wasn't. It wasn't fun. And it wasn't what I need right now. Okay? Not with this case."

"What do you mean?"

Reid looked Morgan in the eye. "Come on. Those kids excluding someone so much that they don't even let him feel like the victim he really was? He was in that cafeteria too. And they made him feel invisible. It was just like I was back in high school again, with those football players…with those basketball players…"

"JJ told me about that. I thought the basketball players were your friends."

"Are you kidding me?" Reid sighed. "They—they bullied me into helping them win because they knew I was smart. They said that if I didn't help them, I'd have another incident like the one with the football team. Only—only worse."

Morgan shook his head and swallowed the lump of revulsion in his throat. "Reid, why didn't you tell somebody?"

"Who would I have told? They were nice to me in public. They only said those things when nobody was around. During the games, with everyone cheering…I could pretend that I was one of them, that I was part of the team_._And I think I fooled myself into believing that all my life…until now." Reid swallowed. "I just wanted to be a part of _something._And then realizing who JJ was in high school…perfect, loved by everyone…and then with your prank…I'm still invisible except when someone needs me, or when they're teasing me. It's true, what they say. High school never ends."

He was turning his spoon furiously now, his hands nearly clenched into fists. Morgan put a hand on Reid's and stilled the motion. Reid looked up.

"I am so sorry, Reid. I didn't realize what this case meant to you."

Reid glanced at the spoon. "You made me lose count."

"Hey, listen to me. I mean it, okay? I know you're not used to people saying they're sorry to you, and that's a damn shame, because there are plenty of people out there who owe you an apology. But you're my…you're my best friend, man. And I don't want to hurt you ever again."

Reid blinked in surprise. "Am I really?"

"Are you really what?"

"Your best friend."

Morgan grinned. "Something like that."

Reid allowed himself a tiny smile as Morgan loosened the spoon from his grip and set it down. "C'mon, pretty boy. Let's get out of here."

On their way out Reid looked over at the waitress. "Aren't you gonna leave her your number?"

Morgan glanced back. "Nah, man." He smiled at Reid. "I've got other interests." The two men turned and walked out together, into the chilly, cloudless Quantico night.


End file.
